


Pacto de Sangue

by AliceAyres



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Family, Oh really, Porn with Feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAyres/pseuds/AliceAyres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tinha os cabelos desalinhados e um pouco úmidos - Will não soube se aquilo era suor ou chuva. O rosto apresentava algumas escoriações leves e um corte na altura do lábio inferior, fazendo com que a boca, já naturalmente obscena, se apresentasse de forma ainda mais chamativa. O pescoço longo tinha pequenos arranhões em formato de meia-lua e a camisa de botões, aberta, revelava um peito afrontado e manchado de sangue.</p><p>- Quem foi? - Foi o que Will conseguiu pronunciar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacto de Sangue

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Esta fanfic, assim como o meu coração, é da Gabs. Obrigada por tudo.  
> 2\. Acho que vocês deveriam ouvir isso: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUnY4c5-Hmo.  
> 3\. Desculpa, eu amo Murder Family.  
> 4\. SMUT TIMEEEEEEEE!
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________

Pacto de Sangue

 

* * *

 

Manteve os olhos baixos, concentrado na tarefa de fazer com que as cenouras ficassem quase todas do mesmo tamanho. Se Hannibal estivesse lá, certamente que lhe lançaria um olhar de aprovação e orgulho. Will riu, quase sem som, quando sentiu o peito aquecer. Gostava de saber que o agradava. Gostava de saber que Hannibal era sensível - palavra curiosa para descrever o homem em questão, mas ainda assim - o suficiente para perceber as motivações de gestos pequenos. As minúcias o seduziam deveras.

Franziu o cenho quando o telefone tocou. Alcançou o pano de prato, secou os dedos compridos e alcançou o aparelho histérico. A voz de Abigail fez com que suspirasse.

\- Oi, pai - ela cumprimentou, carinhosa, fazendo com que ele deixasse escapar outro suspiro. Ainda se comovia quando ela o tratava dessa forma, ainda que soubesse que era preciso que ela o fizesse. - Como estão as coisas por aí?

\- Estão boas - apoiou as costas na bancada da cozinha e esticou o corpo para alcançar o fogão e cortar o suprimento de gás. Afastou os fios crescidos do rosto. - Como anda a viagem?

\- Sinto saudade da comida do Hannibal - Will gargalhou, e Abigail acompanhou-o. Do lado de lá, a moça se sentou e observou o rio Tâmisa, lá embaixo. Sentia-se estranhamente atraída pelo negrume do rio àquela hora da noite. Balançou a cabeça, a garganta em fogo. - De verdade. Ingleses não sabem comer. Três dias de hambúrguer seco e batata destroem qualquer vontade de viver. Eu devia ter aceitado a comida congelada que ele tentou esconder na minha bolsa.

\- Ele tentou esconder comida na sua bolsa?

\- Não aja como se isso fosse surpreendente - ela brincou, passando a mão nos cabelos longos. Os dedos sempre terminavam esbarrando na cicatriz larga do pescoço, abarrotando o cérebro de memórias desagradáveis. Por vezes, quase esquecia. Nunca completamente. Aquele era um lembrete físico de tudo que Abigail gostava de fingir que não havia acontecido. - Você acharia estranho se eu cortasse o meu cabelo?

Will fechou os olhos. Viu-a se materializar. Bonita, cheia de vida, com os olhos brilhantes. Uma boca colorida, uma maquiagem chamativa - Hannibal sempre pedia para que ela não usasse nada, quase enciumado dos olhares que a moça atraía -, talvez. Os cabelos na altura do pescoço, emoldurando a estrutura óssea e a marca cicatrizada de uma tentativa de assassinato. Engoliu em seco, afastando as pálpebras para tentar fazer com que aquela imagem desaparecesse.

\- Eu acho que você ficaria linda - disse a verdade, no final das contas. Passou as unhas pelo queixo, nervoso, agradecido pelo fato de ela não poder ver o seu rosto. - E quando você não fica, Abigail?

\- Alice - corrigiu, carinhosa, e Will fingiu não perceber amargura em seu timbre manso. - Alice, pai. Sabe que eu não gosto quando me chama assim.

\- Sei - murmurou, ajeitando os óculos. Alice. Uma nova identidade para uma vida nova. Uma nova vida para fugir da dor. Abigail era tão nova, meu Deus. Will se esquecia dos dezoito anos dela tão facilmente. Tanta maturidade naquela expressão, naquele rosto sem vincos do tempo. - Vou me acostumar ainda, prometo.

\- Você ainda não me disse como estão as coisas - ela tentou de novo, acompanhando os pedestres com os olhos cansados. Uma moça magra, longilínea, de pele branca e olhos azuis caminhava, despreocupada. Abigail se viu nela por um instante. Imaginou-a atirada sobre uma poça vermelha, em formato de coração. Imaginou-a bonita, pálida como Ofélia, em meio às próprias vísceras. Sentiu a saliva descer pela traquéia, metálica e grossa, como se fosse um jorro de sangue. Tossiu.

\- Estão ótimas - Will sorriu, os olhos fixos no chão. Às vezes questionava se realmente havia enlouquecido. - Hannibal ficou no museu até um pouco mais tarde hoje e disse que passaria na livraria para comprar um presente para você. Finja que eu não disse nada.

\- Ah, meu Deus - ela exclamou, satisfeita, mexendo os braços de forma afoita. - Eu talvez tenha comentado que queria comprar a coleção da Jane Austen. Aquela, sabe? De capa dura.

\- Vocês que se resolvam - Will deu os ombros, internamente satisfeito pela suavidade daquela conversa. Virou-se devagar e retornou à tarefa antiga, preocupado em ter o jantar pronto antes do retorno de Hannibal. - Não vou pagar por uma edição caríssima de capa dura, tudo bem? Talvez eu tenha dado alguns euros para ajudar, mas a maioria do dinheiro vai sair do bolso dele.

\- Acho que vou ficar mimada - Abigail ronronou e, de repente, sentiu-se extremamente inclinada à chorar. Não soube o motivo daquele rompante (na verdade, sabia bem - só não queria admitir). Mexeu nos cabelos de forma nervosa, mordendo o lábio inferior. - Obrigada.

\- Imagine - disse Will, doce. Sentiu-se tomado por uma ternura intensa e desejou, por um momento, poder trazê-la para perto de si. Quis afagar seus cabelos macios, beijar a fronte, garanti-la que nada a machucaria novamente. Quis mentir para ela, no fim, porque sabia que não poderia prometer que tudo ficaria bem. Estavam frequentemente na corda bamba, sempre perto demais do abismo, e sabia que eventualmente acabariam feridos. Não sabia como nem por quem, mas sabia que a dor seria inevitável. - Você já comeu?

\- Já, já sim - mentiu ela, indisposta. Voltou os olhos para o relógio de pulso e grunhiu baixinho. - Preciso ir. Os meninos querem ir ao teatro agora à noite. Parece que estão reapresentando Billy Elliot por aqui. Você acha é uma boa ideia?

\- Eu particularmente não gosto de Billy Elliot - Will fez careta e levou as cenouras cortadas para a panela que ainda jazia sobre o fogão. Tornou a ligar o fogo. - Mas não deve ser ruim assistir no teatro, certo? Dizem que é bem bonito.

\- É - Abigail comentou, desinteressada. Abriu a bolsa para pegar um maço de cigarros, agradecendo pelo fato de estar sozinha e longe dos olhos atentos de Will e Hannibal. Sabia que este último ficaria aborrecidíssimo se soubesse que a moça havia descoberto que apreciava o gosto do tabaco. - Se for ruim, eu posso ao menos dormir, certo? Eu não ronco, então serei discreta.

\- Ronca sim.

\- Boa noite, pai - ele gargalhou e ela riu de volta, desligando o telefone logo depois. Levantou-se do banco e acendeu um cigarro, silenciosa. Admirou a lua cheia no céu da Inglaterra e admitiu para si mesma, ainda que com um sentimento agridoce, que sentia falta da casa em Florença. Caminhou noite adentro até desaparecer entre as pessoas.

Will manteve o telefone contra o rosto por alguns instantes. Suspirou e colocou-o de volta em seu suporte, retornando às atividades domésticas que havia passado a prezar. Cantarolou baixinho.

O cheiro da comida se espalhou pela cozinha. Will respirou fundo, orgulhoso de si mesmo pelo bom trabalho. Ouviu ao longe o barulho da porta e o som da chave girando e esperou pelos passos discretos de Hannibal.

\- Chegou na hora - disse, calmo, levando a mão até a torneira. Fechou-a em tempo de sentir o corpo do outro se aproximar, irradiando calor. - A comida está quase pront--

Emudeceu quando Hannibal enroscou sua cintura com os braços nus. Franziu o cenho, curioso. O mais velho tinha as mangas enroladas até o antebraço, coisa que dificilmente acontecia. Seu relógio, grande e dourado, estava com o vidro quebrado. Will afastou os lábios em choque e tentou se virar, mas encontrou forte resistência.

\- Will - Hannibal murmurou, rouco, e havia um misto de esgotamento e euforia naquela voz. - Desligue o fogo e venha comigo.

\- Hannibal, o que aconteceu? - É isso, Will pensou. Eles descobriram. Eles estão vindo pra nós. Abigail. Eles vão tirá-la de mim. Eles vão tirá-lo de mim. - Quem vem pra cá?

\- Ninguém - Hannibal prometeu, roçando o rosto no pescoço desnudo do outro, inalando o cheiro de sua pele como se precisasse dela para sobreviver. Rosnou, feroz, deixando os lábios cheios passearem então pelos ombros de Will. - Somos eu e você, só isso.

Will franziu o cenho e empurrou o balcão, firme, forçando o corpo do outro para longe de si. Virou-se de repente, percebendo-se trêmulo, e arregalou os olhos quando pôde observar melhor o homem com quem dividia a casa.

Hannibal tinha os cabelos desalinhados e um pouco úmidos - Will não soube se aquilo era suor ou chuva. O rosto apresentava algumas escoriações leves e um corte na altura do lábio inferior, fazendo com que a boca, já naturalmente obscena, se apresentasse de forma ainda mais chamativa. O pescoço longo tinha pequenos arranhões em formato de meia-lua e a camisa de botões, aberta, revelava um peito afrontado e manchado de sangue.

\- Quem foi? - Foi o que Will conseguiu pronunciar. Seu coração batia como se fosse abrir caminho entre os ossos e se atirar para fora do corpo que o abrigava. Ajeitou os óculos de maneira nervosa, tentando ignorar a excitação que o tomou abrupta e violentamente. - Alguém viu você chegando? Você está coberto de--

\- Will - Hannibal cortou-o e passou a língua pelos lábios, ansioso. Empurrou-o contra o balcão, mãos firmes no mármore branco, impedindo-o de se afastar mais uma vez. - Eu sou mais cuidadoso do que isso, você não acha?

Will engoliu em seco e praguejou quando Hannibal empurrou os quadris contra os seus. O doutor sorriu e, com uma das mãos grandes, retirou os óculos do ex-investigador e colocou-os sobre a bancada meio molhada. Will pensou em protestar, mas foi calado por dedos firmes entre as suas pernas.

\- Eu estou com fome - Hannibal murmurou, inclinando o corpo para conseguir roçar a boca ferida no rosto do outro. Will fechou os olhos e suspirou, tonto com a proximidade e com o formigamento delicioso que começava a percorrer seus membros. - E é melhor você subir comigo antes que eu decida que a mesa é um bom lugar para deitá-lo.

\- Estou cozinhando para você há horas - Will disse, mas não havia qualquer sinal de ofensa ou preocupação verdadeira em sua voz. Hannibal deixou escapar uma risada baixinha e, com um pouco mais de força do que deveria, mordeu o lábio inferior do moço. Passeou a língua pela carne magoada depois, sorvendo de seu sangue como se tomasse um vinho caro.

\- Will - a voz soou ameaçadora, firme. Os dedos largos de Hannibal passearam pela virilha coberta do rapaz, traçando o caminho da ereção que despontava. Sorriu e, afastando-se minimamente, desligou o fogo. - Venha comigo.

Pegou-o pelo pulso e puxou-o consigo, firme, depressa. Will engoliu em seco, cheio de expectativa, deixando-se ser conduzido casa adentro. Não ofereceu qualquer resistência quando, ao chegar no quarto, teve sua camisa de flanela arrancada. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado quando ouviu o som dos botões caindo no chão, mas ignorou o mal estar quando os olhos de Hannibal passearam pelo seu peito e se tornaram estreitos e maliciosos.

\- Eu comeria você inteiro - Hannibal grunhiu, passando a língua pelos lábios. Will percebeu que a ferida ainda sangrava, e logo imaginou que tinha resquícios de sangue pelo próprio rosto. Não se importou. - De todas as formas possíveis.

\- Quando você o matou, você pensou em mim? - Will perguntou, baixo, mas com uma coragem renovada. A presença perigosa de Hannibal o tornava assustadoramente confiante. - Quando pôs suas mãos no pescoço dele, imaginou que era o meu?

\- Eu não pus minhas mãos no pescoço dele - os dedos de Hannibal encontraram com os ombros de Will e, lentamente, removeram a camisa arruinada. Will manteve os olhos fixos no rosto do amante, incapaz de perder os detalhes de sua expressão. - Eu cortei a garganta dele com o meu canivete. Fiz um corte longo e profundo. Ele perdeu tanto sangue que não teve tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Ele bateu em você - Will concluiu, desviando o olhar para a boca bonita diante de si, desejando tomá-la entre seus lábios e arrancá-la com os dentes finos. - Ele o alcançou, doutor Lecter. Com toda a sua graça e habilidade, foi ele que pôs as mãos em você.

Engasgou quando Hannibal envolveu seu pescoço, firme, quase cortando o suprimento de ar. Will tossiu, mas isso não foi o bastante para que o outro o deixasse escapar de seu enlace. Will fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os rapidamente quando Hannibal rosnou e ordenou que ele os mantivesse grandes, fixos, vivos.

\- Você vai olhar para mim, Will - ordenou o mais velho. Will não se mexeu em momento algum ou fez menção de tentar conter as mãos que ameaçavam sufocá-lo. Obedeceu, um pouco trêmulo, encontrando dificuldade em focar no rosto de Hannibal. Seu corpo ardia como se estivesse febril. Suas mãos desejavam alcançar a rigidez dos músculos do outro homem, mas Will não ousou se mexer. - Vai olhar e perceber que eu posso matá-lo a qualquer minuto. Se eu apertar um pouco mais, você começará a desfalecer. Suas pernas ficarão pesadas, seus braços não te obedecerão. Você vai tentar gritar e não vai conseguir.

Aquela era uma análise quase clínica.

As calças de Will não poderiam estar mais apertadas.

\- Vai pedir ajuda, mas ninguém vai ouvi-lo - Hannibal continuou e, depois de uma pequena pausa, decidiu concluir o pensamento. - A última coisa que você vai ver sou eu.

Afrouxou os dedos para ouvir a respiração ofegante de Will. Ele tossiu, trêmulo, excitado como não ficava havia muito tempo. A adrenalina que corria pelo corpo de Hannibal parecia ter alcançado o seu próprio corpo, tornando-o eufórico e disposto.

\- Suponho que existem formas menos bonitas de morrer - murmurou, enfim, sabendo que teria dedos roxos pintados em sua garganta no dia seguinte.

Hannibal rosnou o seu nome e avançou contra ele, beijando-o como se tivesse reais intenções de devorá-lo. As mãos de Will finalmente encontraram com o corpo dele, tocando nos ombros largos e subindo para a nuca. Afagou os cabelos, puxou os fios de forma firme, porém não grosseira. Sentiu-se empoderado quando ele gemeu contra si, quase como se confessasse que também estava à mercê das mãos de Will.

Hannibal empurrou-o para a cama larga, sorrindo para si mesmo quando observou o quadro. Will, arfando contra os lençóis vermelhos, assemelhava-se a uma pintura obscena. Não havia qualquer coisa naquela imagem que não transpirasse luxúria, e Hannibal era hedonista demais para não tomar aquilo que lhe era oferecido.

Ajoelhou-se na cama. Colocou-se em quatro apoios e, com uma calma perversa, aproximou-se do rapaz trêmulo. Will respirava de forma afrontada e tinha gotículas de suor brotando do peito, numa denúncia óbvia de seu estado interior. Hannibal quase ronronou. Passeou as unhas pela barriga nua, divertindo-se com os riscos vermelhos que deixava tão facilmente na pele de alabastro. Qualquer toque o deixava corado. Qualquer tapa corria sérios riscos de se tornar um hematoma. Todas as provas de amor que Hannibal pintava no corpo de Will seriam carregadas por ele nos próximos dias, numa reafirmação silenciosa de posse e aceitação.

\- Os povos antigos acreditavam que, ao devorar alguém, devorariam também sua força, virilidade e conhecimento - explicou enquanto soltava os botões da calça que o rapaz usava, sorrindo para si mesmo quando Will levantou o corpo para permitir que Hannibal retirasse a peça com mais facilidade. As mãos habilidosas do outro fizeram questão de retirar também a roupa íntima, mas interromperam o percurso no meio do caminho. Will, com as calças ao redor das coxas, franziu o cenho.

Hannibal virou-o na cama e puxou-o para trás pelas coxas, obrigando-o a dobrar os joelhos. Will, surpreso, deixou escapar uma exclamação.

\- Por que não testamos essa teoria? - Hannibal perguntou, rouco, mordendo-o na nádega direita. Will engoliu em seco, mas não respondeu nada. Devagar, demonstrando sua submissão, abaixou o tronco na cama. Manteve os quadris da forma como Hannibal os havia posicionado, entretanto.

Hannibal sorriu. Deslizou as unhas pelas costas de Will, forte o bastante para machucá-lo. Will fechou os olhos e deixou a testa encontrar com o edredom macio da cama, trêmulo e ansioso pelos toques do outro. Permitiu, sem qualquer hesitação, que Hannibal mordiscasse suas coxas e arranhasse seus quadris e que, em determinado momento, apertasse os dedos em sua cintura com força o suficiente para criar uma equimose.

Havia qualquer coisa muito doentia na segurança que sentia quando Hannibal o tocava, mesmo que com pouca gentileza. Deixou escapar um gemido quando os lábios do outro deslizaram por entre as nádegas, provando de seu íntimo com exacerbada satisfação. Will enroscou os dedos nos lençóis da cama, puxando-os contra si, tentando controlar suas reações. Hannibal afastou mais as suas coxas, divertindo-se em vê-lo tremer, visivelmente incomodado pelo fato de ter seus movimentos limitados pelas calças que ainda vestia.

Passeou as mãos pelas pernas e costas de Will enquanto o provava e estimulava, produzindo sons roucos contra o seu corpo. As vibrações de seus gemidos reverberavam na pele exposta, brilhando de suor, arrepiada pelo deleite. Hannibal movimentou-se então para afagar a ereção que se precipitava contra o abdômen do rapaz, apertando-a apenas o bastante para ouvir um grunhido desesperado, um meio do caminho entre o prazer e a agonia. Hannibal, agraciado pela naturalidade das reações de Will, aumentou a pressão dos movimentos que fazia com os lábios e com a língua, controlando uma pequena risada quando sentiu o moço empurrar os quadris contra o seu rosto.

Tocou-o sem pressa, mas com firmeza. Will, que antes tentava controlar o volume de sua voz, havia abandonado a compostura: mexia os quadris, apertava os dedos, puxava os próprios cabelos, arranhava a pele dos braços desnudos de Hannibal. O doutor lembrou-se então da primeira vez em que estiveram no mesmo leito, e da timidez de Will quando havia se percebido nu diante dele. Lembrou-se dos sussurros abafados contra travesseiros, dos olhos sempre baixos ou fechados, do temor de ser mal interpretado. O rapaz que tremia e pedia para que Hannibal fosse mais forte, mais rápido, não se parecia minimamente com o moço que tinha vergonha de implorar ou mesmo pedir alguma carícia específica.

Apertou-se mais contra ele, vencendo a barreira dos músculos, recebendo como prêmio um gemido comprido e afoito. Sentiu a própria excitação incomodar as calças de tecido, as quais ainda vestia. Desceu a mão que não tocava o ex-investigador para a própria virilha, libertando-se da pressão dos botões fechados. Gemeu de volta contra o moço, embriagando-se de seu gosto, eufórico pelo poder que tinha. Will confiava nele. Apesar das cicatrizes, dos erros, de todos os desvios. Apesar da constante ameaça e do medo de acordar com o som das sirenes da polícia ao lado de fora.

Afastou o rosto para morder novamente a nádega do rapaz. Will choramingou e Hannibal, solícito, precipitou-se por cima dele. Alcançou seu ouvido e, devagar, deixou que um dos dedos, úmido de saliva, fizesse o trajeto que sua língua havia percorrido segundos antes. Will grunhiu ao se sentir penetrado e empurrou-se contra o dígito, movendo os quadris em círculos.

\- Eu deveria torturá-lo até amanhã de manhã - sussurrou contra o ouvido de Will, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha, agora vermelhíssima. Will engoliu em seco e inclinou-se na direção do outro, oferecendo o rosto aos lábios dele. - Empurrar meus dedos contra você até que você esquecesse o seu nome. Empurrar meu rosto contra você de novo, quando você estivesse mais sensível, só para vê-lo tremer e gritar e pedir para que eu deixasse você gozar nos meus lençóis.

\- Nossos - Will gaguejou, e Hannibal ergueu as sobrancelhas. Feliz por tê-lo surpreendido, Will deixou escapar uma breve risada. Com olhos febris, concentrou-se na expressão do homem que o acariciava de forma tão íntima. - Nossos lençóis.

\- Will - Gemeu contra ele, cravando os dentes em seu ombro nu. Will suspirou, fechando os olhos, aceitando a marca e a dor daquele gesto. Hannibal passou a língua pelo desenho irregular que se formou na pele do moço, fartando-se do gosto do suor, da colônia, daquela epiderme perfeita. Will tinha um cheiro único, algo que fazia com que a boca de Hannibal enchesse de água.

Retirou-se de dentro dele e empurrou-o contra a cama, posicionando-se sobre ele antes que Will compreendesse o que de fato estava acontecendo. Sorriu, malicioso, finalmente retirando as calças amassadas e as roupas de baixo arruinadas. Will produziu um som de alívio, relaxando sobre a cama e afastando as pernas para trazer o homem por entre elas.

\- Você não vai tirar isso? - Will perguntou, quase sem voz, levando as mãos para as coxas de Hannibal e, pouco depois, para a ereção que escapava pelo cós solto. Roçou os dedos pela carne rígida, tentado a afagá-la com os lábios. - Ou você vai me comer assim, manchado de sangue e meio vestido, me colocando no meu lugar?

\- Você está no seu lugar, Will - Hannibal corrigiu-o, delicado, mas não pôde negar o arrepio que percorreu o seu corpo. Will sorriu, afagando o braço arrepiado do homem sobre si. Hannibal tornou a beijá-lo e o moço, agora livre, enroscou as pernas em seus quadris. Puxou-o contra si com força, gemendo contra os lábios feridos do mais velho quando obteve a fricção que desejava, ainda que ela fosse desajeitada e um pouco dolorosa contra sua pele nua.

\- Como você ganhou esse corte? - Will perguntou, ofegante, a boca roçando contra a de Hannibal. - Ele socou você? Arranhou enquanto se debatia?

\- Ele me socou. Estava usando um anel - Hannibal murmurou, traçando o lábio inferior de Will com a língua, lento. Will ronronou, beijando-o de volta como podia. Antes que Hannibal pudesse imaginar o que aconteceria, o mais novo mordeu-o com força, reabrindo e aumentando a ferida. Sugou avidamente o sangue que brotou do machucado, tremendo, enquanto cravava as unhas nos ombros largos do homem sobre si.

Will se afastou abruptamente. Deixou-se cair na cama, a boca vermelha, gotículas de sangue escorrendo pelos cantos e avançando na brancura do pescoço. Atirou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo as veias pulsantes e o sangue de Hannibal aos lábios do próprio homem.

O som que Hannibal produziu não foi humano.

Will prendeu a respiração quando os dentes do mais velho encontraram com sua jugular, mas suas mãos permaneceram afagando ombros, cabelos, costas. Com as pernas, esforçou-se em abaixar as vestimentas de Hannibal, tentando estimulá-lo a ficar nu. O homem mordia e sugava a sua pele, esfregando os lábios ensanguentados por onde podia. Queria fazer uma bagunça naquele corpo. Queria profaná-lo, destruir sua imagem angelical, pintá-lo com resquícios de si mesmo.

As mãos de Will buscaram os dedos compridos de Hannibal e o moço beijou cada dígito com adoração. Manchou-os de vermelho também, sorrindo contra a pele cor de oliva, deleitando-se com a intimidade doentia que dividiam. Will não se preocupava mais se aquilo era saudável. Hannibal o preenchia de todas as formas possíveis, empurrando para longe os demônios e pesadelos que sempre foram tão presentes.

Will levou a mão do outro para o espaço entre suas pernas. Forçou-a de leve por entre as suas coxas, ouvindo-o ofegar contra o seu pescoço. Logo Hannibal o penetrava novamente, combinando a pressão de seus dedos com as mordidas em seu pescoço. Will gemeu, empurrando-se contra ele, apertando-o dentro de si, pedindo mais com a voz embargada, engolindo contra a boca que não cansava de atacá-lo. Gritou quando Hannibal mordeu-o na junção entre pescoço e ombro e, desvencilhando-se do abraço do homem mais velho, empurrou-o contra a cama.

Atacou-o no momento em que ele deitou sobre os lençóis. Arrancou suas calças manchadas de sangue e mergulhou em seus quadris, beijando e mordendo a pele vermelha. Lambeu o desenho perfeito da virilha, esfregou a fronte nos pelos grossos das coxas, chupou uma marca significativamente grande pouco abaixo do umbigo. Quando os dedos de Hannibal se enroscaram em seus cachos, levou a boca à extensão do homem, cobrindo-a de sangue e saliva.

Hannibal manteve os olhos fixos nas ações de Will, encantado pela sua fome e satisfação. Movimentou-se contra ele e engoliu um gemido quando os olhos do rapaz, nublados de desejo, encontraram com os seus. Puxou-o pelos fios da nuca para um beijo, gesto que não foi negado.

Ainda beijando-o, Will sentou-se sobre as coxas de Hannibal. Impulsionou o corpo para cima e, com uma das mãos, envolveu-o. Sorriu, olhos fixos no rosto transfigurado do amante, e deixou-se penetrar por ele. Devagar, úmido dos fluídos dos dois, empurrou-se contra ele em êxtase e dor. Hannibal, de lábios entreabertos, levou as mãos grandes para a cintura estreita de Will, guiando-o.

As respirações dos dois se fizeram ouvir no quarto. Will, trêmulo, apoiou as mãos no peito de Hannibal e, com os joelhos na cama, movimentou-se. Sentiu-o deslizar para fora de si e retornar. Uma, duas, três vezes. Gemeu quando Hannibal incentivou-o a mover mais os quadris, levando-o mais fundo dentro de si, sentindo os ossos de sua pélvis contra as nádegas. Fechou os olhos e atirou a cabeça para trás, ronronando ao sentir as mãos de Hannibal em seu peito, espalhando suor entre os escassos pelos de seu tórax.

Will tinha sangue no maxilar, pescoço e peito. Os braços estavam vermelhos e escorregadios e os cabelos pingavam suor. Hannibal, sob ele, sentia-se na presença de uma divindade. O homem movimentava-se com graça e desejo, alternando velocidades, mas sempre com profundidade. Parecia querer que seus corpos se fundissem, se chocassem - parecia querer que Hannibal violasse o seu interior, dominando-o de dentro para fora.

Hannibal então dominou-o, lançando seu corpo sobre a cama. Will gemeu, esticando os braços para alcançá-lo, e grunhiu quando tornou a ser penetrado. Relaxou sobre os lençóis manchados, as mãos no pescoço do homem que o tomava, estimulando-o a continuar, pedindo para que ele não parasse. Sangue pingava dos lábios de Hannibal, alcançando a boca de Will, que entreabriu-a. Deixou que o gosto dele tomasse conta de seu paladar e que descesse pela garganta, espalhando-se em suas células, adornando seus órgãos, tornando-o uma parte do homem que tanto amava.

Do homem que podia matá-lo, mas que havia escolhido não fazê-lo.

Do homem que o cobria de beijos e mordidas e o acordava com toques prazerosos e café na cama.

Do homem por quem havia abandonado uma vida inteira, uma casa, um ideal.

Gemeu quando os dedos de Hannibal se fecharam sobre sua ereção e implorou para que ele continuasse. Hannibal, trêmulo pelo prazer e encantado pelos gestos de Will, concedeu-lhe aquela gentileza. Movimentou o pulso, aplicou pressão contra a pele inchada, afagou a glande com as pontas dos dígitos. Riu quando viu o moço se contorcer e, estocando com força, aumentou a pressão ao redor do membro do outro. Will revirou os olhos e gemeu alto, os quadris descontrolados contra os de Hannibal. Pediu para que o outro fosse mais fundo, pediu então para que não parasse, e percebeu que não queria que aquilo terminasse. Pensou em diminuir a movimentação do corpo, em implorar para que Hannibal continuasse por horas, para que o deixasse desmaiar de cansaço, saciado e dolorido, quando o dia estivesse raiando. Tentou retirar a mão dele de sua extensão, mas Hannibal não permitiu que ele o fizesse. Com a mão que não o tocava, envolveu seu pulso e prendeu-o contra a cama.

\- Deixe vir, Will - ordenou contra os lábios dele, arfando, o sotaque deliciosamente confuso. - Goze em mim.

Will choramingou e empurrou-se contra os quadris de Hannibal, deleitado pela violência de suas estocadas. Afastou mais as pernas, convidando-o a se fartar de seu corpo, desistindo de resistir às ondas de prazer que lhe lambiam as coxas, a boca do estômago, o peito. Beijou-o quando finalmente atingiu seu ápice, adicionando sêmen à mistura de fluidos entre os seus corpos, e gemeu alto o bastante para que sua voz ecoasse pelo quarto. Hannibal sorriu e retirou-se de dentro dele, levando sua mão à própria ereção.

Will, ainda ofegando, cobriu a mão de Hannibal com a sua. Auxiliou-o na tarefa, os olhos percorrendo o quadro que haviam criado juntos, apaixonado. Eram sagrados. Haviam sido criados para momentos como aquele, para criarem obras como aquela. Gemeu com ele quando os quadris de Hannibal perderam o ritmo e admirou sua expressão quando o orgasmo o tomou com força, retesando seus ombros e projetando o seu peito.

Outro momento de silêncio. Hannibal suspirou e deitou-se sobre o corpo de Will, satisfeito pela mistura de cores e texturas que dividiam. Beijou-o com ternura, abrigando-o contra si.

\- O que os povos antigos falavam sobre pactos de sangue? - Will perguntou e riu, divertido. Hannibal acompanhou-o. - Falo sério. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

\- Pactos de sangue são ritualísticos e irrevogáveis - Hannibal explicou, calmo, acariciando as costas de Will. Sentiu os relevos dos arranhões que havia deixado lá e sentiu-se, mais uma vez, satisfeito. Respirou fundo. - E válidos quando as duas partes estão de acordo.

Will ficou em silêncio por um momento, absorvendo as informações. Mexeu nos cabelos do homem diante de si, acariciou suas bochechas, tocou os ossos pronunciados. Sentiu-se tomado de profunda e verdadeira gratidão pelo momento em que seus caminhos haviam se cruzado.

\- Até a morte, então - murmurou, e Hannibal soube que aquela não havia sido uma pergunta.


End file.
